jolly_good_gamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Good Gamers Wiki
Welcome to the Jolly Good Gamers Wiki Three youtubers known as Jolly good gamers who do many types of gaming such as Horror Prophunt and Garry's mod videos and many more!! ' ' ' Jolly Good Gamers' Jolly Good Gamers also known as Conor (11 December 1993) , Conagh (17 May 1995) and Jason (1992) First joined youtube In July 28th 2010 first uploaded their first video of Terraria on May 11 2011 Lets Play Terraria pt 1 :: Your not in minecraft anymore Currently on 1,217 subscribers and 285,520 views and the number incresing everyday ' ' ' 'Terraria In the first episode Conor and jason journeyed on a adventure to survive the day in Terraria they collect some materials and as it becomes night they build a house out of simple wood before having to fight off zombies after a slight confusion with how to build and open a door after 11:38 conor died for the first time after getting killed by a eyeball shortly followed by Jason who trys to kill a zombie with a sunflower. In part two Conor and Jason were Joined by their friend Kieran (who has the purple beard) They start to teach him the basics and start to dig a hole while Jason heads out to investigate. Conor finally goes back to find Jason but he is far ahead after the long travel conor finally gets there but is instently killed. In episode 3 the blood moon has rised and they have to battle agenst the monsters and survive armed only with a sword, yet to know the door was easily being opened by the monsters who quickly rush into the house. They fight them off only dieing a few times hiding in the upstairs room, soon Conor dies and spawns back at the place with the guide and starts to kill the monsters by him self before he is reunited with the others Lets play Terraria pt 3 :: The Blood Moon In episode 4 the team decide to start mining down to find better materials and to explore. In part 5 Conor and Jason explain about the eater of world and how to summon him and what you need to collect and why. Also episode 6 (the eye of cthulhu) , Episode 7 ( Skeletron). In episode 8 Conor explains about the new updates in Tarraria and skills and animals Lets play terraria pt 8 :: Update 1.0.4 Also in Episode 10 Jason and Conor show the new things that have been added like postions weapons and armour. Terraria 1.0.6 After a while of uploading different games Conor and Jason returned to Terraria with the Update 1.0.6 Lets Play Terraria 1.0.6 Episode 1It starts off with Conor and Jason clearing a space ready to build a house before they go off exploring to find some materials to build the house. Conor and Jason head down underground and get some supples for their house and before night falls they head up to the surface. In episode two left with no house they have to fight off the monsters until they find a place to build a home Lets Play Terraria 1.0.6 Episode 2 Conagh A new series started called lets play ghost hunt part one. The game turned into a 5 episode series and Conor and Jason were also joined by another friend called Conagh. Conagh was born 17 may 1995 In Blackpool in the UK. He joined Conor and Jason In the series, and today he still joins them in many game plays and played some on his own , In one of the videos Conagh and Conor play a game called Survivors Beta. This game is about 1-4 mechanics and they have to collect 11 notes to escape but also you are being changed by a monster , Conor and Conagh try to survive the map only collecting 2 notes out of the 11. meanwhile in the game there are many jump scares and running and losing each other once or twice, in the end the last chase is seen when Conor try's to collect a note but ends up flying into the cliffs before followed by Conagh and when they land the monster teleported right next to Conagh. Survivors Beta - Changing Pants Inc. 'Conor ' Conor has been in Jolly Good Gamers right from the start. He is from Jersey in the UK and he was born in 11 December 1993. He has just like Conagh played games by himself and also with the Jason and Conagh.This is one of the games Conor has played by himself Lets Play Nightmare House Part 1 (gmod) :: Introduction Through out the channel Conor has Continued to play all sorts of games. 'Jason' ' ' 'Jason ' Jason has been in Jolly good gamers right from the beginning, just like Conor and Conagh he has also played a few games on his own just like Tekkit. Tekkit with Jason - #1 - Square One Later in the series he was joined by Conagh Tekkit with Jason - #4 - Conagh the Catman. Jason is from Jersey In the UK he was born in 1992. 'Podcast ' Conor , Conagh and Jason do podcasts live on YouTube , so far there has been two podcasts the first one Jolly Good Podcast and this one Jolly Good Vlog #2 In the podcast they talk about things and also mess around like in the second one Conagh trying to do a front flip and also Jason doing a barrel roll around the screen, including Conor playing the piano. the podcasts are live on YouTube and the link can be found on their Facebook page or twitter page. 'Prophunt' Prophunt for Jolly Good Gamers has been a popular game for them because of the randomness and crazyness in the game of turning into boxes,cars and tables and getting stuck in doors and rooms. Here is episode one Gmod Prop Hunt Part 1: Abrupt Mishaps Also this is the latest episode Gmod PropHunt Part 25: The Baby Chronicles ! in this episode Conor and Jason accidentally turn into cars and getting easily killed by Conagh, Also a public game of prophunt has been released and also will be again. 'Facebook Page and Twitter ' Jolly good gamers Page Jolly Good Twitter Category:Browse